licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Geladra Andras
Geladra Andras (gell-ADD-ra AN-drass) is the wife of Duke and Northwarden Elocien Andras, and mother to Prince Torin and Princess Deldri. A former Administrator, she retired to raise her children but still retains plenty of influence within the organization. Long after the revolution, she still despises the Gifted, which has recently caused a rift in her marriage due to her husband's softening views. History It is unspecified whether Geladra played a central role in overthrowing the Augurs, though it is implied by her high-ranking position in Administration. At some point prior or during the revolution, she married Elocien Andras and retired from her position in order to raise their two children, Torin and Deldri. Her marriage to the Northwarden allowed her to remain close to Administration and retain a great deal of influence, especially among Loyalist members. However, as time passed, her relationship to Elocien soured as he began to show more compassion towards the Gifted. When her son discovered he was Gifted, she was not informed and was instead led to believe he had left for military training in Calandra. During Torin's absence, her marriage continued to deteriorate, and it began to put a strain on family life. The pair did not spend a night together for a few years, and she grew embittered, often locking down the Andras estate with her personal guard and sealing Deldri in her room — much to her daughter's frustration. Activites Prince Torin's Return She greets Wirr when he returns to Ilin Illan, gladly embracing him and celebrating his safe journey. She later witnesses King Kevran's outburst at the celebratory feast and learns, much to her dismay, the truth of her son's condition and absence. She returns to the estate with Deldri shortly after. While Geladra is saddened by the death of her husband, she is more frustrated to learn of her son's ascension to the position of Northwarden. She particularly does not approve of the changes made to the Tenets and makes her distaste clear at Elocien' funeral. At the Estate Anticipating Wirr's eventual return to the Andras estate to claim Elocien's possessions, she clears her husband's study and hides them in another room. Among the belongings, she discovers a journal partially chronicling his brief moments of lucidity as he was initially being Controlled. This heightens her suspicion and gives her cause to assume Elocien's change of heart was not intentional. When Wirr finally arrives, she greets him coldly and makes her distrust clear by posting her personal guard around the estate. She lies about Deldri's whereabouts, claiming she is away when she is really locked in her room, and lies again regarding the location of Elocien's possessions, telling her son they were given to Administration without his knowledge. After a heated discussion, she allows him to comb the empty study, unaware that he seeks the items in Elocien's hidden safe. She eventually finds that Deldri has left her room and informed Wirr of her deception. Flustered, she argues with her son in an attempt to justify her actions. Wirr does not sympathize and demands that she relinquish possession of Deldri and his father's belongings. Unbeknownst to him, because he is holding an Oathstone, this forces Geladra into compliance due to her previous oaths as an Administrator. Unable to stop her son, she bursts into bitter tears as she watches his caravan depart towards Ilin Illan. Challenging the Northwarden Still unwilling to accept her son's position, Geladra eventually makes a return to Ilin Illan to challenge his authority. She is greeted favourably by Administration, and manages to sow dissent among its ranks to undermine her son's authority. Though she is unable to run as a candidate herself, she plans to run Deldri as a surrogate, and an election is almost guaranteed to go favourably for her. Despite his frustration, Wirr attempts to communicate with his mother. During some tense conversations, Geladra is able to inform her son of Elocien's Control as well as his mysterious abilities with the Oathstone. She is partially swayed by his arguments that the Gifted deserve better treatment, but dismisses his concerns about the Boundary and labels his position as a Gifted Northwarden to be a conflict of interest. Before a vote is called, Wirr requests that any disbelieving members of Administration follow him to see the Boundary's failure for themselves — if they remain unconvinced, he promises to step down without a vote. Intrigued, she complies and joins his travelling party as they use Taeris' Travel Stones to journey there. Once she arrives, she unexpectedly crosses paths with Davian's group of Augurs, staying near the Boundary in an attempt to repair it. Eager to find the one who Controlled her husband, she interrogates them without success until finally cornering Erran and forcing him into an admission of guilt. Before she can exact revenge, he is whisked away. Frustrated, she informs her son of the young Augur's deeds. As she and the rest of her Administrators watch the Boundary, they remain unconvinced it is a serious threat. Before they can return to Ilin Illan, however, a swarm of eletai pass through the ilshara and attack their group. She is able to defend herself against the onslaught long enough to find her son and Karaliene, admitting that she now takes his warning seriously. Before the group leaves, she is stabbed in through the back by an eletai stinger — that of a recently reanimated corpse. After dealing with the new eletai, er heartbroken son places her body on the funeral pyre to ensure his mother does not meet the same fate. When she does not return to Ilin Illan, her death is seen as suspiciously convenient by several members of Administration. Wirr remains in his position, but deals with considerable push-back from his mother's allies.Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Administration Category:Andarra